Equal love
by twinkeyrocks
Summary: This is when Rory and Logan first meet. She is falling in love with Logan, but is he also in love? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Rory had know Logan since her freshmen year. She met him while she was hanging out with Marty, and thought he was a big jerk. All the while she had a secret crush on him. On her grandparents second wedding, she and Logan got a little "friendly", until her mom caught her. Rory and Logan started casual dating, all the while seeing other people. Finally she told Logan she couldn't do it anymore. He then told Rory that he would be her boyfriend.

"Logan you can't do this, you aren't like that."

"Rory, if I say I can, then I can"

Rory replied, "If you say so."

Rory and Logan started dating, but she knew all they would ever be was boyfriend and girlfriend. Rory knew this, but she couldn't help fall in love with him. Rory called her mom, Loralei, to see what she thought.

"Hello"

"Hey mom, it's Rory"

"I think I would know who you are, you were inside of me for nine months"

"MOM! I need to talk to you."

"Shoot"

"I know that Logan is never going to "love" me, but I can't stop falling in love with him. I don't know how, it isn't possible."

"Kiddo, you need to tell him how you feel. You never know he may feel the same way you do, but knowing him probably not."

"What?"

"Nothing, forget I said that."

"Okay, I think I will tell him, thanks mom, Love ya."

"Love you too!"

Later that night, when Logan came to pick Rory up for dinner, she had a surprise for him.

A little bit of a cliff hanger, not much though! Please review, this is my first story. Hope you all enjoy


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

There was a knock on my wooden door. I knew it was Logan. My knees started to buckle. A million questions began racing in my head, could I do this, what would he say, will he leave me. Before I could talk myself out of telling him, he knocked again.

"Come in." I finally piped up.

He walked in and stopped dead in his tracks. He looked around the flower and candle filled room. His eyes stopped on the romantic table for two, I had set early.

"Hey Ace, what's all this?"

"Oh I have a surprise for you, so I thought we could stay here tonight."

"Okay, just so long you didn't cook."

"I ordered out, hey Logan how about you sit down, I will be right back."

I went into my room, and quickly shut the door. I felt so sick; I didn't think I cold make it through the night. Maybe I should tell him I don't feel good, and he could go home. Then I could talk myself out of telling him. Yeah that is what I will do. Before I had enough courage to go back out there, he knocked on the door.

"Rory, you okay?"

"Fine," I lied while opening my door.

"Are you sure, you don't look to wonderful."

"Yes, know lets go eat."

Before I could even make it out of my room, he pulled me towards him. He hugged me, and then we started to kiss. That was all I needed. I had to tell him, he had to know.

After dinner we went outside to look at the stars. It was such a pretty night. I told myself it was know or never.

"Logan, I need to tell you something."

"Shoot Ace."

"Umm I don't really know how to umm say this but umm,"

"Rory"

"Yeah"

"Are we pregnant?"

"What, no!"

"Oh thank God! So what is it that you have to tell me? It can't be that bad"

"Well it's like this, Logan umm,"

"I love you to Ace!"

"What!"

"I love you"

"Really"

"Yes, I knew it from the moment I met you. You weren't like the other girls I had been with."

"I love you Logan Hunntzberger!''

"I love you too, Rory Gilmore!"

Then I laid my head on his chest and we watched the stars. I just listened to him breathe. Being with him made everything else just melt away. I was almost a sleep, when I felt Logan stir. I looked up and he was watching me. I leaned up and we kissed. We then went back to my room to watch Fatso.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It was two when Logan left, but there was no way I was going to sleep. I was too excited! I was in love, and he loved me back! I need to tell someone, it is so exciting. I wonder if Paris is sleeping. Probably it is 2 in the morning. I know I'll call my mom, she will want to know.

ring, ring, ring, ring

Pick up mom

"Rory you are going to die."

"Good you are awake, we need to talk."

"Night-sleep, morning-talk."

"No we need to talk now!"

"NOOO!"

"I told him."

"Told him what"

"That I'm pregnant."

"What!"

"I knew that would get you up."

"Don't scare mommy like that. So what did he say?"

"Well I was trying to tell him, but he got around to it first."

"Really"

"Yes, it was amazing. Okay so I am going to bed, I will talk to you tomorrow."

"Rory"

"Yeah"

"You woke me up, you are going to talk."

"Night mom."

"Rory don-"

Ah know I will be able to sleep.

I awoke to the sound of a very annoying buzzing. What was that? Is that Paris? No it's my alarm, stupid alarm. Why is it going off? Oh yeah, I have class at 8. I turned over to the clock blinking 7, like it was mocking me. It's to early, need sleep. Maybe I cold just skip class. No, I am going, and then I am going to Stars Hollow, to surprise my mom. Okay, I'm up what know? Coffee, I need coffee. But the kiosk is so far away. I will shower, get ready, and then I will stop for coffee on the way to class.

The shower was so warm, but I had to get out so I wouldn't be late. As I wrapped the warm fuzzy blue towel around me, my cell started ringing. Who could that be? I talked to mom last night, and all of my friends should still be asleep. Hmm. I looked at the caller id and it flashed Logan.

"Hello"

"Hey Ace, what are you doing?"

"Getting ready for class, what are you doing up?"

"Oh nothing, go open your door."

"Why"

"Just do it"

"Okay"

I securely wrapped my towel around me, and walked to the door. I opened it and to my surprise, there was Logan standing with two cups of coffee.

"Hey Logan, I will have to call you back, there is a really cute guy here with coffee."

"Should I be worried?"

"Yeah, unless you show up with like a whole load of coffee."

I turned my phone off and grabbed a cup from Logan; I took a long swig, and then kissed Logan.

"It is nice to see where your true love stands in your life Ace."

"Yeah, it's my mom, coffee, Lane, Luke, my dad, Collin, Finn, Paris, an old friend from elementary school and then you."

With that Logan shut the door and kissed me.

"Okay so maybe you come before the old friend, so what are you doing here?"

"Well I came to see what you were doing after your class. I thought maybe we could hang out today."

"Oh, I would love to, but I am going to Stars Hollow tonight."

"Oh, well I will see you when you get back."

"I won't be back until Monday. Hey maybe you should come with me."

"Really?"

"Yeah it would be fun."

"Okay whatever you say Ace."

"Okay, I have to go get ready, so you can stay here if you want."

"Or I could come and help you." Logan said with his playful smirk.

"No, I think it would be better for you to stay out here."

With that I turned and went into my room. Not before grabbing my phone to call my mom.

"Hello"

"Hey mom, it is me, I was wondering if it would be okay if I came home after class, and spent the weekend with you."

"Sure, but what do I owe this pleasure to?"

"Can I just not come see you?"

"I guess if that is what you want to stick with."

"It is."

"So I have to go, I will see you tonight."

"Mom real quick, would it be alright if Logan came home with me?"

"Yeah, why would I care?"

"Uh-oh"

"Rory what's wrong?"

"Luke"

"Wh-oh snap."

"Do you think he will be okay with it?"

"I will talk to him, and just warn him he is coming."

"Bye love ya."

With that I finished getting ready, and was 10 minutes early to class. All through class though, I wondered how Luke would handle all this. I am like a daughter to him, and he is very protective of me. He wouldn't do anything to hurt him. Would he?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

All through class my mind raced. Should I tell Logan that Luke would be there, or just let him find out. I had to quit thinking of this, I need to pay attention. When class ended I hurried home to finish my packing from last night. I was so happy that I didn't have class until Monday afternoon, then mom and I could have a movie night on Sunday. At 10:30 on the dot Logan arrived.

"You ready Ace?"

"Yeah almost, I just have to get all my clothes together."

"And that is almost how?" He asked walking in and stopping me long enough to give me a kiss.

"Well I couldn't find anything to wear tomorrow."

"Yeah what's tomorrow?"

"Oh there is a surprise for my mom."

"And that is?" He asked with his smirk, which could melt my heart.

"You will know tomorrow wont you! Okay let's go!" I said walking in mine and Paris's common room.

"Logan where are your bags?"

"In my car."

"No, no, no, no! We are taking my car."

"But my car is bigger, and"

"Stop it right there, my hometown, so we take MY car."

"Alright don't have a cow." Logan said laughing.

"Paris I'm leaving." I said knocking on my roommate's door.

No answer.

"Paris." I opened her door to find no one there. Hmm must be at Doyle's I thought.

"Okay let's go get your bags."

We walked to Logan's car, and he went and got his suitcases. He started walking back with flowers in his hands.

"These are for you Ace."

"There beautiful, you didn't have to get me any."

"I know, but I wanted to."

­­­­­­­As soon as we got on the road, my cell started ringing.

"Hello."

"Hey Rory, its Luke."

"Oh, hey."

"Your mom was wondering if you guys were on your way yet?"

"Yeah we just know left."

"Alright, I will see you in a little bit, I guess."

"Yeah, bye."

I hung up the phone and Logan turned and looked at me.

"What" I asked becoming self conscious.

"Nothing, just wondering who that was."

"Oh sorry, that was Luke."

"Who?"

"Luke, my mom's boyfriend."

"Did he walk in on us, the first time, or the second time?" He asked with his smug smirk.

"The second one."

"Ahh, the crazy eyed one. He scared me more than your dad."

"He should, he is more of a dad to me than my own. He is very overprotective."

"Should I be scared?" Logan asked pretending to bite his nails.

"No, just stick with me."

"Is there anyone else I should know about in your town?"

"Probably."

"Like who?"

"Umm there is Miss Patty. She will think you are cute, and make some comment about your butt. Which is quite cute by the way!"

I got a laugh with that one.

"Kirk, is an older, Finn. Except he doesn't drink, that is just Kirk. You have met Dean."

"Wait Dean, the guy who dumped you in front of all of us?"

"Yes that Dean. He is really sweet, and I forgave him, and know we are friends."

"Alright, but if he does one thing, I am kicking his ass."

"Alright, slow down there mister. Oh and welcome to Stars Hollow." I said as we drove into town. I pointed out all the hot spots.

As my mom and I were getting ready for dinner, Luke and Logan sat on the couch in silence. It was quite amusing to watch. As I got ready I thought of how I didn't want grandma and grandpa to know I was going out with Logan.

"Hey mom, do you think it would be alright if Logan didn't come to dinner. I don't want Grandma, and grandpa to ruin this for me."

"Yeah that would be fine. I know I hated Luke coming to dinner with me the first time."

"Okay well I will go see if that's okay with Logan, and you see with Luke."

"Okay let's synchronize watches, and meet back in five." My mom said being all spyish.

"You're a dork" I said laughing.

"And you are the dorks offspring, so there."

I told Logan about the plan, and he thought that sounded good, especially since we just momentarily decided he should come to Stars Hollow. I went back upstairs to my mom doing a roll of the bed.

"Mom, what are you doing?"

"Hiding."

"From?"

"I don't know I am a spy, and they normally hide."

"Oh right. Logan said that was fine, just so long Luke didn't try and kill him."

"Ok, Luke said he would try not and hurt him." My mom said laughing.

"Not funny mom, not funny at all. We are talking about the man I love."

**I hope you all like it. Please review. I have the next two chapters already written, so when I get some reviews I will post them. The next chapter is going to be filler.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Mom and I drove up to the large, and very pretty Gilmore mansion, as we liked to call it. Our hair was a big mess, because my mother decided it would be funny to drive up here with the windows unrolled.

"Grandma is going to kill us."

"Well maybe, but maybe the site will give her a heart attack before she gets around to getting us."

"Mother, that was terrible, know give me your brush."

"Fine, but I would much rather see if she got a heart attack."

"Mom"

"Rory"

"Ugh"

We got out of the car and walked to the door. My mom rang the door bell, and in the process pretended like she was being electrocuted. I started to laugh. The door opened and there stood the maid of the week.

"May I help you?" She asked like a scared fawn.

"Umm, yes, we are homeless, and we were wondering if you could spare us any food?" My mother asked stifling a laugh. I elbowed her in the side.

"I'm Rory, and this is Lorelai, we are the daughter, and granddaughter. Richard and Emily are expecting us."

"Oh yes, Emily is in the living room."

"Thank you."

"Rory you are no fun," my mom said as she took our coats.

"No, I am a lot of fun; you on the other hand are mean."

"Rory, Lorelai, it so nice to see you all. Have a seat, and I will get you your drinks."

We did as we were told.

"So how have you been grandma?" I asked trying to start a conversation.

"Busy, I am trying to plan a DAR event all by myself.

"That's to bad, Mom, where is dad?"

"Oh he had a business meeting in LA, he sends his love."

"Mrs. Gilmore sorry to interrupt, but dinner is ready."

"Lovely Angora, Rory, Lorelai, dinner is served."

"I am so famished Angora," my mom said in a terrible British accent.

"Lorelai, stop patronizing the staff."

"Sorry mom."

We had just gotten through the salad, when my mothers cell started ringing.

"Sorry mom, but I have to take this."

"Lorelai, what have I told you about you cell phone being on while you are at the table?"

I started laughing, and mom quickly went in the other room.

"She will never learn a thing."

"I know, I have been trying to teach her the ABC song, but she refuses to learn it."

"What?" grandma asked confused?

"Nothing"

"I am sorry to interrupt, but Rory we must go there has been an accident!"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"What do you mean accident?" I asked the panic rising in my voice. My mind started racing, was it Logan or Luke, or someone else?

"That was Luke on the phone."

Oh no it was Luke, so does that mean the Logan is hurt

"He said him and Logan were at the diner when Lane,"

Oh no, not Lane, not my best friend.

"Lane came rushing in crying trying to find us, and when we weren't there he said she just broke down."

"So what's wrong?" I asked wanting to know the whole story.

"Well she was crying so hard Luke couldn't make it all out, but he heard broke, and Zach. He said we needed to get down there. They couldn't calm her down."

"Well go, go, and call me when ever you find out what the matter is." Grandma said shooing us out the door.

"Will do Grandma," I replied the panic having come back to my voice.

I made mom speed all the way back to Stars Hollow; I needed to know what was wrong. When we got to the diner, I barely slowed down enough for mom to stop the car. I ran inside to find Luke, Logan, and Lane all sitting at a table laughing. I ran over to Lane and gave her a great big hug.

"Are you okay?" I asked noticing her face wasn't stained with tears.

"Yeah why wouldn't I be?" She retorted.

"My mom got a phone call," I said while my moms just know walked in the diner.

"Oh, did your mom not tell you?" Lane asked starting to laugh.

"No, what's so funny?" I asked starting to laugh also.

"Sweetie, Logan asked if we could cut dinner short, and I told him we could just so long he found out a way to get us out of it. So then he came up with the idea of there being and "accident" and I said Lane should do it, since I knew she worked tonight." My mom said with rather big hand gestures.

"That is mean," I retorted beginning to pout.

"But Ace, I did it out of love." Logan said coming and wrapping his arms around me.

Lane piped in just then, "If you guys don't mind, I am going to go home, and be with my boyfriend."

"Bye Lane"

"So what are you two up to tonight?" My mom asked curiously.

"I don't," but before I could finish Logan cut me off.

"Well I was thinking we could go do something, which is why I got you out of dinner."

"Well first can we eat, I am starved." I asked giving my famous pout.

"I got Luke to make us some cheeseburgers."

"Yum, my favorite!"

"Okay, so don't do anything I wouldn't do, and be home by 1."

"So mom, I can do whatever I please?"

"Yeah, that sounds about right. Bye"

"Bye," Logan and I said in unison.

Logan grabbed my hand and we walked to the pond. He sat out a blanket he had brought. He then got out the food and drinks, and offered me a seat. I sat down and we ate in comfortable silence. I felt so safe at that moment. Once we were done, Logan laid down, and I laid on his chest.

"Ace, you know I love you right?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I just wanted to make sure."

"Okay, I love you my master and commander."

He started to laugh. "You remember."

"Well of course I do."

"Ace, why do you lay on my chest, there is all this open spots."

"Why do you not like me here?"

"No, I do, I was just wondering."

"I like listening to your heartbeat."

Logan then leaned down and kissed me. Then we started talking. We talked about everything from, childhood pets, to class assignments. We had just started to kiss when my phone rang.

"Hello"

"Rory, where are you?"

"Mom?"

"No, Barney. Yes it is your mother."

"We are at the pond. Why?"

"Well it is 2 a.m. and you were supposed to be home and hour ago. Luke started to wig out on me."

"Oh crap. I totally forgot." I said quickly standing up and gathering our trash. Logan followed.

"Ok well I will see you soon."

"Bye" I hung up the phone and Logan just stared at me.

"My mom told us to be home and hour ago." He quickly got why I jumped up.

"Uh-oh is Luke going to kill me?"

"Not if we sneak you in."

When we got to my house, we walked in to find all the lights were off, and no one us downstairs. I sent Logan to my room, and I went upstairs. My mom lights were on so I walked in.

"Hey mom, where's Luke?" I asked noticing she was alone.

"He went to get some pie."

"Why?"

"Because I wanted some."

"Okay."

"So how was your date? I want to hear everything." She asked sitting up in her bed.

"Well not to brag or anything, it was wonderful. He is so sweet. We walked to the pond, and then we ate. I laid in my favorite spot."

"Oh so cute."

"Let me finish."

"Sorry."

"So as I was saying before I was interrupted. He was then like you know I love you, and I was like yes. Then we just talked about any and everything."

"Even urine mints?" My mom asked giggling, remembering my first college date.

"No, but I will bring it up next time."

"Lorelai, I got your pie. Oh hey Rory."

"Hey Luke, so I will see you guys in the morning."

I turned to walk out, when my mom stopped me.

"Where is Logan sleeping tonight?"

"Oh I hadn't thought of that. I am assuming the house."

"Okay just so you don't need to get the tent down."

"Do we own a tent?"

"No"

"Didn't think so. Night."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Hey baby!" I said walking in my room.

"Hey ace, where did you go?"

"To tell my mom that we were home."

"Oh so what do you want to do now."

"Uh sleep"

"Why?"

"Because it is 2:30 in the morning, and we have a crazy day tomorrow. The tour of the town for you, and Luke's surprise."

"Okay."

I grabbed my pajamas and went in the bathroom to change. When I came back Logan had gotten down to his boxers.

"So where do you want to sleep?"

"With you." Logan said gaining a smirk.

"Do you think that that is the best idea, since Luke is here?"

"Well if it means I get to spend the night with you, I am all for it."

"Okay if you say so."

We got in bed, and I snuggled up to him. He put one arm protectively around me. After a few minutes I fell asleep, and started having a strange dream. It was my wedding day, but instead of marrying Logan, I was marrying Finn. Then it flashed to me having a baby, but I wasn't married to Finn anymore, I was married to Dean. I woke up freaked out. I shot straight up in bed. In the process I woke Logan up.

"Ace, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, weird dream."

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah," and with that we both went back to sleep.

­­­­­­­­The next morning I awoke to Logan getting out of bed.

"Hey, what are you doing?"

"Going to take a shower."

"Oh ok, is my mom up yet?"

He walked to the door and looked out.

"Yeah"

"Okay well you go shower." I said getting up and giving him a kiss, before I walked in the kitchen.

"Morning mom." I said grabbing a cup of coffee.

"So what are you up to today, oh mother of mine?"

"That was weird, Fruit of my Loins."

"Just answer the question."

"Well Luke told us to be ready around 5, so until then we are free."

"Okay, well I was thinking we could take Logan on a tour of the town."

"Sounds fun. Just start at the inn, because I have some work to do, then I could come with you."

"Sure, we will be over there in like an hour."

I walked back in my room thinking that my mother had no clue what was happening today.

"Ace, your mom said she would see us at the inn."

"Oh, okay."

"You okay?" Logan asked noticing something was wrong.

"Yeah just daydreaming. So my mom and I are taking you on a tour of the town today, starting with the inn."

"Sounds fun."

We both finished getting ready and then headed out the door. As we were walking Logan said,

"I think you get more beautiful everyday."

"Oh yeah."

"Yeah." He said leaning over and giving me a kiss. We got to the inn, an Michel was at the front desk.

"Michel, do you know where my mom is?"

"How would I know? I am the only one you ever does anything around here."

"Okay got it, look in the kitchen. Oh, Michel this is Logan my boyfriend."

Michel looked up and said, "How do you do?"

"Fine and you?"

"Just exceptional."

We walked to the kitchen. We were laughing when we entered the kitchen. I was then embraced in a huge hug.

"Rory." Sookie said squealing.

"Hey Sook, could you loosed up?"

"Sorry, it is just that I haven't seen you in so long."

"That is okay, how are Davey and Martha?"

"Good, know who is this?" She asked pointing to Logan.

"Sookie I would like you to meet Logan my boyfriend."

They shook hands, and then Sookie turned to my mom.

"Loralei, he is cuter than you said."

"You two do know I am right here?"

"We know." My mom and Sookie said at the same time.

"Anyways," I said laughing, "You are married, and you have a boyfriend, so he is mine." I said hugging Logan.

"If you say so." My mom said rolling her eyes.

"Okay we need to get this show on the road if we want to be done by lunch. Sook, you coming?"

"Why not," She said throwing here hands in the air. Hitting a pot and making it fall. We all just laughed.

About two hours later we entered Luke's.

"Hey Luke," We all said.

"Hey guys, so what did you guys do today?"

"Well we took Logan on a tour of the town." Mom said.

"Man, I am sorry. With these three it would have been bad."

He received a playful slap from all of the girls.

"Nah, it was okay till we got to Miss Patty's, she pinched my butt." Logan said.

"That was so funny, and then Babette grabbed it and turned to me and was all you did good sugar."

Mom replied, "I wish we would have had a camera, his face was priceless."

"Oh yeah, well I wish they wouldn't have done that. It hurt." Logan said making a pouty face.

I leaned over and kissed him until my mother made an ahem sound.

I started to blush.

"So what can I get you?" Luke asked ready to take our order.

"Ill have a turkey club with a tea." Sookie said ordering first.

"I want a cheeseburger, minus all the icky stuff, French fries, and coffee." I said which received an eye roll from Luke.

"Same here, diner-boy." My mom said.

"I told you not to call me that." My mom just gave him the pout, but he turned away.

"Ill take a cheeseburger with a coke." Logan said handing Luke his menu.

"Coming right up," Luke said walking towards the back.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"So Loralei, what do you think you and Luke are doing tonight?" Sookie asked.

"Well, I don't know, Rory and Logan are coming too."

"Well mom, what type of clothes are we supposed to wear?"

"Sexy ones" Was her reply.

We all laughed. Luke then came and set our food down. He also sat down a bowl of fruit.

"Luke," I said, "What is that?"

"Fruit"

"What is it doing at our table?" I asked poking it with a fork.

"You're supposed to eat it."

Mom and I just laughed. Luke and Logan looked at each other, and rolled their eyes.

When lunch was over, my mom and Sookie went back to the inn, while Logan and I went to my house. We had two hours until we were supposed to be ready, we decided to watch TV. We quickly fell asleep. I awoke to a clicking noise, I opened my eyes and my mother was staring at me, with a smile plastered on her face.

"Tell me you didn't." I asked with pleading eyes.

"I had to, you both looked so cute." She said holding up the camera.

"Whatever, so what are you wearing tonight?"

"I was thinking my little black dress, and my red pumps."

"Cute!"

"What about you Hun?"

"I was thinking my baby blue dress, with wide sandals."

"Sounds good, okay I guess we should start we have about an hour before he comes and gets us." My mom said walking upstairs.

As I got my dress on, my door opened.

"Hey sleepy head," I told Logan has he walked in.

"You look very beautiful Ace."

"Thanks, are you getting ready?"

"That was the plan."

I went to do my hair. When I was done, I started looking for my shoes, as Logan came out of my room.

"You clean up nice," I told him.

"Thanks you look pretty good yourself Ace."

"Mom, you almost ready?"

"Yeah, what about you?"

"Almost, I can't find my shoes."

"Did you look in the oven kiddo?"

"First place I checked."

"Excuse me, did you say oven?" Logan asked puzzled.

"Yeah, they were wet, so we put them in there to dry. I also looked in the microwave, the porch, in the bathroom, and on the stairs."

"There not up here, sorry hon."

"Ace, did you look in your closet?"

"No, but to humor you I will." I walked in and looked, and sure enough they were sitting in the front.

"Uh" I said walking out.

"What is it Rory?" My mom asked coming downstairs.

"They were in the closet."

"Really?"

"Yeah"

"Huh," we said in unison.

"What a coincidence," Logan said a smirk playing across his face. I slapped him playfully. About that time Luke walked in.

"You guys ready" Luke asked

"Yeah," my mom and I said at the same time. The phone started ringing.

"'Lo," My mom said answering the phone.

"Loralei, it's your mother."

"Oh, hi mom. Can I call you back; I am on my way out the door."

"No, I would like to know what was wrong last night."

"Oh, um, Lane thought that Zach had broken up with her, but it is all good now."

"Is that all?"

"Yeah"

"You left dinner because Lane thought that her boyfriend had broken up with her."

"That's what I said."

"Loralei now is not the time for your comments. Now I must be going, see you Friday."

"Okay bye."

"Who was that?" I asked knowing full well who it was.

"Adolph." My mom replied rolling her eyes.

"Was she mad?"

"She thought it was a terrible reason to leave dinner, good thing she didn't know the real reason."

"Yeah, she would kill Logan."

"Me, why me?" Logan asked piping in.

"Because you wanted Rory here, so we would just play stupid like we didn't know anything."

"Oh, thanks. Good to know how I am appreciated here." Logan said

"Sorry to break up your party, but is everyone ready to go?" Luke asked.

"Yeah, let's go." I said becoming very excited on the inside.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

We arrived Sniffy's Tavern; the place Luke took my mom on there first day. It was a very cute place, and Luke walked us to a booth, and we all sat down.

"Are we going to have to whack somebody?" I asked

"That's what your mom said the first time I brought her." Luke said

"Great minds think alike." My mom said. Luke looked nervous, and I was so excited. I could hardly wait; I grabbed Logan's hand.

"Ow, Ace."

"What?" I asked Logan

"You're squeezing my hand a little too hard." Logan said

"What, omg I'm so sorry. I didn't know I was squeezing it." My mom and Luke started laughing at our antics. Just then Maisey walked over with our menus. Luke got up and hugged her, as did my mom. They then introduced Logan and I.

"Finally I get to meet the Rory Lucas is always talking about." Maisey said.

"Thank you, I have heard a lot about you as well." I said starting to blush. Maisey then called Buddy over, and introductions were done once more.

"Okay Buddy, let's let them decide what they want, or ewe the thing with the sauce would be good." Maisey said as she started walking away.

"Hey Lor they changed the back of the menu." Luke said handing my mom one.

"Why?" She asked

"Because I told them you didn't like it."

"You are lying. OMG they did change it."

"Read it mom." I said

She started "Sniffy's tavern was opened by Maisey and Buddy quite along time ago. They wanted a restaurant so that family and friends could come together, and enjoy each others company. A few years ago Buddy helped one of there friends child Lucas, Luke, Danes, who was more like a son to Buddy and Maisey, open a diner of his own." "Hey that's you!" My mom said stopping in the middle of the story.

"I know, no keep reading." Luke replied

"One day Luke brought in his girlfriend Lorelai Gilmore." "Hey that's me!" My mom said once again in the middle of her story.

"We know." We all three said

"Fine, okay so he brought me in, and aha found my spot. Maisey and Buddy knew that there was a special connection between Luke and Loralei. Especially after Luke showed Lorelai a horoscope he had had for 8 years. Everyone around them could tell that they were madly in love. Soon Luke and Loralei came to the tavern weekly. It was evident that the two would be together for the rest of their lives." My mom finished reading and looked up with tears in her eyes. There were tears in mine as well. Luke then got down on one knee.

"Loralei, everyone always told me that I had a soft spot for the Gilmore girls, and I guess they were right. Rory is like a daughter to me, and I would do anything for her and you as well. We have been dating for a year, and it has been the best year of my life. I don't know what I would do without you. When I asked Rory for her permission, her exact words were, finally. So Loralei Victoria Gilmore, will you marry me?" My mom was now full fledged crying, as was I.

"Yes" My mom said. Luke stood up and they kissed. Then Maisey and Buddy walked over and congratulated them. The rest of dinner was a blur.

Hope you enjoyed it. I have had this written for a long time, but never had time to type it, so here you go. Remember press the button and I will get the next chapter up quicker. lol


	10. Author's Note

Author's Note

Hi guys!! Sorry I haven't updated in awhile. I am really swamped with homework and such. I have a lot written I just need to type it. I think I have like the next 20 written, so hopefully during Christmas break I will be able to get some type up for you. Once again, I am so sorry about not getting to update quicker. It's just that my schedule is full with 3 AP classes, a pre-AP, and jewelry.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The next thing I remember was my mom and I walking to Doose's that night.

"I can't believe you're engaged!"

"I know, it's amazing." My mom said looking at her ring.

"It was so hard to keep it a secret from you."

"Well I am glad you did."

"Me too. Are you going to tell everyone tomorrow?" I asked motioning to the town.

"Yeah, uh-oh."

"What?"

"I have to tell Sookie. You go get the supplies, and I'll go tell Sookie, and meet you at the movie store."

"Okay Copperboom." I said walking toward Doose's

"Copperboom Ror!"

10 minutes later I emerged from Doose's with our junkfofod. As I got nearer to the movie store, I could see my mom and Sookie walk in. When I walked in Kirk was behind the counter.

"Hey guys" I said

"Hey Rory, can you believe your mom is getting married?" Sookie asked starting to squeal.

"Sookie, quiet. I don't want everyone to know."

"Sorry Lor, it's just I am so excited."

"Me too"

"So what brings you here Sook?" I asked

"I'm coming to movie night tonight."

"Fun, so what are we getting?" I asked handing them some groceries.

"Well I was thinking a marriage theme," my mom said.

"So my best friends wedding, wedding crashers, and what?" I asked

"How about my big fat Greek wedding." Sookie said.

"Yes that has plenty of mocking potential," my mom said.

We started looking for them, but couldn't find wedding crashers.

"Kirk where is wedding crashers?" I asked.

"Behind the Rory curtain"

"Kirk why do you still have that?"

"Because it is still needed"

"Whatever Kirk"

We got our movies and walked back to the house. We walked in to find Luke and Logan watching the game.

"Were back and we brought visitors." My mom said. They both looked up.

"Oh hey Sookie." Luke said walking towards the kitchen.

"Luke I can't believe you did it. You guys are getting married." Sookie said wrapping him in a big hug.

"Hey Ace," Logan said coming over and giving me a kiss.

"Hey are you ready for your first movie night?"

"I suppose, do you need help putting up the groceries?"

"Up? These are for tonight." I said grabbing my sack and walking towards the couch. I then went and got into my p.j.

"Hey Sookie where is Jackson?" I asked

"He took Davey and Martha to his parents, so I am home all alone."

"Are we ready?" My mom asked.

"Yes" Sookie and I shouted.

"Everyone squish around and get comfy" My mom, Luke and Sookie were sitting on the couch, while Logan and I shared the oversized chair. By the time we got done, it was 1 in the morning, and all of our food was gone. Logan and I decided that it was time to go to bed.

----------------------------------

The next morning when I got up, Logan and my mom were both gone. I turned to see what time it was and found two notes.

_Fruit of My Loins,_

_I am at Luke's, come and meet me when you get up!_

_Love,_

_Mom_

_Ace,_

_I had to run back to Yale. I will be back around 2._

_Love you,_

_Logan_

_P.S. You look cute when you are sleeping!! _

I got up and headed off towards Luke's. I sat down and noticed my mom wasn't wearing her ring.

"Where's your ring?"

"In my purse."

"Why?"

"Because I don't want anyone to know yet."

"Oh ok. Luke may I please have some coffee?" I asked

"Yeah, here you go."

"Where's limo boy?" My mom asked.

"He had to go to Yale for a little while."

"Oh so it's just me and you for awhile?"

"Yeah, what do you want to do?"

"How about we go see what movie is playing at the Red, White, and Black movie theatre." I said

We walked over, and Kirk was inside singing some song.

"Kirk" my mom said. No reply.

"Kirk" still nothing.

"KIRK"

"Uh, oh hey Loralei, Rory. What can I do for you?"

"What movie is showing today Kirk?" my mom asked.

"Breakfast Club"

"Ohm what time?" I asked.

"In ten minutes," Kirk replied.

"Well Kirk we need two tickets, and a tub of popcorn, and some," my mom started naming everything we needed, while I went to Luke's and got some coffee.

"Hey Luke can I get some coffee to go?"

"Sure, what are you and your mom doing today?" Luke asked.

"We are watching the Breakfast Club."

"Ohm I love that movie," Lane said coming behind me. I gave her a quick hug.

"I haven't seen you at all this weekend." I said

"I know, when are you going back?" Lane asked.

"In the morning."

"Ohm, well come and say bye before you leave."

"Hey lane," Luke said, "why don't you take the rest of the day off, and hang out with Loralei and Rory."

"Thanks Luke," we both said as I got my coffee and left.

We got back to the theatre and my mom was sitting down.

"Hey mom, look what I dragged in."

"Hey Lane"

"Hey Loralei"

"If you will please be seated, the movie will begin shortly." Kirk said.

We sat down on the big red couch, and began watching.


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

The three of us started watching, but soon began to talk. "So tell me how you and Logan met, Rory." Lane said

"Well we met by my friend Marty."

"Naked guy?" Both my mom and Lane asked.

"Yes, so we met and he was a huge jerk. And then Ascher died and I told him what I thought of him. Then at my grandparents vow renewal thing, I asked him to dance. While we were dancing I asked why he never asked me out, because he clearly flirted with me. And Logan said it was because I was special, so I asked like stop eating the paste special, and he told me that I was a boyfriend girl, and he wasn't boyfriend material. Then I lead him to a room and told him I was looking for a boyfriend. Then we started making out until,"

"I came in, then Chris, and then Luke, it was all very funny." My mom said.

"Oh so funny, so then we went out on a few dates, but I really wanted a boyfriend so I told him, and told him we could still be friends, but he didn't want to. He said that he could be my boyfriend, so we started going out. And on Thursday I had decided that I was going to tell him I loved him, but he said it first."

"Rory, that is so sweet," Lane said.

"yeah, yeah great story but I have heard it before." My mom said "Do you think we should tell Lane my news?"

"Well of course, she is like another daughter to you." I replied.

My mom turned around and took her ring out of her bag, and put it on. "Luke and I are engaged," my mom said.

Lane started jumping up and down screaming and my mom and I soon joined in.

"OMG Loralei, it took you two long enough." Lane said

While we were jumping up and down, no one noticed four people walk in.

"Hey Ace," Logan said while grabbing me.

I screamed "Logan you scared me."

"Sorry, I brought some people with me."

I looked behind him and saw Collin, Stephanie, and Finn.

"Hey guys, what are you up to?" I asked

"We came to see you," Stephanie replied.

I introduced everyone, and they all said there hello's. Finn tried to flirt with my mom, but Logan and I stopped him. He then turned to Lane.

"Finn she has a boyfriend," I said. Finn began to pout.

"But we go together love, she's exotic, I am exotic too." Finn said.

"Sorry Finn, but she isn't even a redhead." Logan stated.

"True, love do you know any exotic redheads?" Finn asked Lane.

"Sorry"

"So what are you guys doing here?" I asked

"Logan said that we should see this place, and I missed you." Stephanie replied.

"Sweet, so Logan we were going to have a girl's day, so you take Collin and Finn and go back to my house, and Steph can stay with us, ok"

"Ok" Logan said giving me a kiss.

The boys all left, and Stephanie set down.

"That was sickening" My mom said.

"What were you guys talking about?" Steph asked.

"I was just telling them how I met Logan, and then my mom showed Lane her ring."

"Oh let me see."

"So we know how it is going with my mom and Luke, and me and Logan, so what about you and Zach, Lane?" I asked.

"What about him?" Lane asked.

"How is it going between you two?"

"Fine"

"Lane" We all three said at the same time.

"What, what do you want to know?"

"What is going on with you guys?" I asked

"Well on Friday after I left the diner, I got home and Zach had cooked dinner. And there was a table set on the floor, and it was all so sweet." Lane said

"But, I know there is a but." I said

"Well he thought we were going to you know."

"Oh" we all three said.

"You didn't" I asked.

"I told him I had to wait until I was married."

"What, when did this happen?" My mom asked  
"I don't know, it just came out, and I think I believe myself."

"Well that's okay," My mom said.

"No, she is in my head."

"Lane it is okay." I reassured her.

"So Stephanie do you have a guy?" My mom asked.

"Well I haven't found a decent guy yet, and all the guys I do like the boys tell me that he is no good, so I don't go out with them."

"I know someone you like, and the boys like." I said

"Really, who?" Stephanie asked

"Collin"

"What I don't like Collin." Steph said but started to blush.

"Yes you do," My mom and Lane chimed in.

"Whatever" Steph said

"Yeah whatever Steph" I said.


	13. Chapter 12

Hello all! I am so sorry for the long lapse in chapters. School has been hectic, and then I got

put into the hospital. Once all of that was taken care of, I came to update, and I had lost my spiral I write everything in. Well tonight I found it, so on with

the updating!!

"So mate, what are we going to while the Sheila's are gone?" Finn asked walking to the door of the crap shack.

"I don't know, watch TV?" Logan said

The three boys got the key out of the turtle, went in and began watching the real world.

"Finn you would be so funny on this show." Collin stated

"Oh yeah, why is that mate?"

"You just would, it's you. Right Logan?" Logan continued to stare at the TV, unfazed by Collin's question.

"Logan" Both boys said.

"Uh, what sorry? I wasn't listening to you guys."

"Obviously" Collin said. He the proceeded to receive a punch from Collin. Finn then got up and turned the TV off, and sat on the floor in front of Logan.

"Mate, what's wrong?"

"Nothing"

"I know when something is wrong love, and something is wrong."

"It's just Ace."

"What are you thinking about breaking up with Rory?" Collin asked

"No it's just I took a really big step Thursday, something I had never done before."

"Logan, you didn't ask her to marry you did you?" Collin asked

"No, it's just I told her I loved her."

Finn who had been getting a drink spit it everywhere.

"What? That's worse than asking her to marry you mate."

"I know, but I really do, and I wanted her to know that."

"Mate, reporter girl has you wrapped around her finger."

"Here I want to show you guys something." Logan said pulling a velvet box out of his pocket.

"Boys were home" I said walking in as all the boys stood up and scrambled.

"Hey" they all said. I could tell something was up.

"What's up with them?" Lane asked Stephanie and me."

"Who knows?"

"So, what are you guys doing tonight?" My mom asked the group.

"What are you doing?" I asked my mom

"Aren't you going to hang out with your friends?"

"Well, you're hanging out with us too."

"Okay" My mom said

"Ace how about we go to Luke's for dinner."

"Sounds good, everyone ready? Lane how about you call Zach and Brian to come and eat with us."

"Okay, I'll see you guy's at Luke's"

We all walked over to Luke's and put some tables together. Luke came over, and I introduced all of my friends from Yale. Lane got there, and sat down next to me. On my other side was Logan, and across from me was my mom. Finn was next to Logan, Collin next to Finn, and Stephanie in between my mom and Collin. Zach and Brian would be in between my mom and Lane when they finally got here.

"They should be here soon," Lane said. As she did the door opened and in they walked.

"Zach, Brian," I halfway screamed getting up to hug them.

"Hey Ror," Zach said laughing. I introduced everyone, and then Luke brought us all cheeseburgers and chili cheese fries.

"So love," Finn asked Lane, "I heard you were in a band. That true?"

"Yeah, me, Zach, Brian, and Gill make up Hep Alien."

"Hey Rory you haven't been to a practice lately." Brian said.

"I know, I've been meaning to come down, but I always get so busy."

"You'll get down here someday." Lane said "I know, we should practice tonight."

"Cool I'll go call Gill," Brian said.

"Hey babe you wanna go set up?" Zach asked Lane.

"Sure, you guys come over in about 10 minutes." Lane told us. Zach then took Lane's hand and led her outside. They walked across the square hand in hand.

"Ahh, there so cute" I said.

"I know, I want that." Stephanie said beginning to pout. We all laughed, and got up to head on over to their house.


	14. Chapter 13

**I am so sorry. You can all kill me now. I have thought about updating so often but can never find the time. School is starting next week but I only have to go for 5 hours, so maybe I can get a lot of updating done.**

* * *

As we were leaving Luke's Kirk came running by naked. All of my friends stood there staring, while my mom went after him, and I went to get Luke.

"Luke" I said out of breath. "Kirk -uh- running –uh- down -uh- the –uh- street –uh- naked."

"What? Oh did he have a night terror?"

"Yes." I said regaining my composure

"Let's go, which way?"

"That way" I said pointing. Luke took of running and quickly caught up to my mom, who was lagging farther and farther behind Kirk.

"You- broke- the- number- one- rule- no- running." My mom said.

"So- did- you." I told her matter of factly.

"We should probably go make sure Kirk's okay." I said

"Yeah, but first we should go get those guys." My mom said pointing to Logan and guys who were standing there open mouthed.

"What was that love?" Finn asked when we reached them.

"Kirk"

"Was he drunk?" asked Collin

"No"

"Then why was he running down the street naked Ace?"

"Night terrors. Everyone here is used to them, so we know to go after him. He believes someone is trying to get him, so he goes crazy. Sometimes he is on a roof, or in a pool, and he always ends up naked."

"Oh" all of my friends said. We finally caught up with Luke and Kirk at Miss Patty's. Kirk was now awake and in one of Miss Patty's robes.

"Hey Kirk, you okay?" My mom asked.

"Yeah the assassins were trying to get me, so I locked myself in the bathroom, but they kicked the door down. So I jumped out the window and ran."

"That's when we saw you?" I asked

"Yeah, I had to come to Miss Patty's because if not they would kidnap Lulu."

"Who's Lulu?" Asked Stephanie

"Kirk's girlfriend."

"Oh"

"You ok now Kirk?" Luke asked

"Yeah"

"I am going back to the diner, be home around ten."

"Okay, were going to see Lane's band."

* * *

When we got to Lane's I knocked on the door. Gill answered and I gave him a quick hug.

"What took you guys so long?" Asked Lane coming from her bedroom.

"Kirk had a night terror."

"Oh, have a seat."

"Ace you live in a weird town."

"I know." The band started playing and my mom and I sang along. Stephanie then decided that she wanted to dance, but no one would dance with her except Finn. They danced for a while before my mom decided that she wanted to dance too.

"Rory come dance with us." Steph said.

"No"

"Fruit of my loin please."

"No"

"Come on love it'll be fun."

"No" the next thing I knew my mom and Steph were pulling me up. I tried to resist but they were stronger. Pretty soon I got into dancing and was having a blast, when I heard Logan laughing. I made him dance with me, and soon Steph had Collin dancing. The six of us danced until the band began playing a slow song. Logan grabbed my hand and twirled me into him. Neither of us noticed everyone else sit down, or when the band quit playing. We were too caught up in the moment. That is until I heard someone clear their throat. I started to blush, while Logan began smirking. We said our goodbyes and headed home.

* * *

"I assume you are all staying the night?" I asked

"If that's okay." Collin replied.

"Of course."

"Rory can I see you for a second?" My mom asked.

"Yeah, what's up?"

"It's only nine; do we want to have a movie night?"

"Do you even have to ask?"

"Okay let's me and you go get food."

"Logan my mom and I will be back in a second. Everyone make yourselves comfortable."

"Okay." My mom and I walked into Doose's and were getting food when my cell phone rang.

"'lo"

"Rory," someone said in between sobs.

* * *

**So I am leaving you all with a cliff hanger. Dun dun dun du. Thanks to everyone who has read the story so far, and all your reviews. They make me so happy!!**


	15. Chapter 14

Okay I am updating because I started writing another story, but I want to try and get this one rolling again, so here is the latest installment!!

"Paris"

"Yeah"

"What's wrong?"

"Doyle and I broke up!"

"ah I am so sorry. Are you okay?"

"No." This brought on a whole new batch of sobs.

"Do you want to come down to Stars Hollow?" I asked.

"I don't want to bother you."

"Your one of my best friends, you won't bother me."

"Okay I'll be down there soon." I hung up the phone and looked at my mom.

"Put the red-vines down."

"What, Why?" My mom asked.

"Paris and Doyle broke up."

"Oh, is she coming down here?"

"Yeah, so I thought we could do a wallow night."

"Sounds good, Paris hasn't ever wallowed with us." We then walked to the ice cream and got one of each flavor. We got all the other food we needed and checked out. Then it was off to Luke's to get some coffee.

"Coffee, coffee, coffee." My mom said walking in the door.

"To go" I chimed in.

"What are you guys doing tonight?" Luke asked getting the coffee.

"Were having a wallowing night."

"Oh okay, here you are." He said leaning over and giving the coffee and a kiss to my mom.

"Were back" I said in a sing-song voice. No one turned around from where they were. My mom and I went to the kitchen and set everything up.

"Hey guys." Everyone turned to look at me. "There has been a change in plans. Were having a wallowing night."

"For who?" Stephanie asked.

"Paris" I then quickly turned to the boys. " Not a word"

"Okay" they all muttered. Stephanie and I then went to my room, while my mom went to hers.

"Don't touch the food." My mom yelled down. We heard Finn mutter something as I shut the door.

"Do you want some jimmies to change into?"

"Sure, who was Paris going out with anyways?"

"Doyle."

"The editor?"

"Yeah"

"Were they serious?"

"Pretty."

"How sad"

"Yeah"

There was a knock on my door. I opened it to find a frazzled looking Paris. I made a quick reintroduction, and then Stephanie left the two of us alone.

"What happened?" I asked

"Doyle came over and we were going to dinner, but before we went I told him we needed to talk. I wanted to know where the relationship was going, so I asked. He then got all frantic and started pacing. Then he was all I can't do this anymore and walked out the door." We then walked to the living room

"Okay we are watching all of the Godfather's so we can watch Sophia's dying scene." My mother said.

"Also tonight we are wallowing, so everyone wallow. I don't care if you have to think about that goldfish you had to flush when you were seven." Everyone laughed

We had just watched Sophia's dying scene for the fourth time, when Paris's phone rang.

"It's Doyle." Paris said.

"Are you going to answer it?" I asked.

"I don't know, come with me." She said pulling me outside.

"So what do you think is happening?" Loralei asked

"Who knows." Logan stated.

"So you and my daughter are pretty serious."

"Yeah I think so."

"Well if you hurt her a lot of people are going to be hunting you down."

"Well I don't plan on hurting her. I want to show you something." With that Logan pulled out the box and showed it to Loralei and Stephanie.

Hehe I don't plan on having these cliff hangers, but they just come to me. I will tell you that next chapter one of the couples has a startling realization.


End file.
